This invention relates to bale handling devices generally, and more specifically to a break-out attachment on a lift truck for retrieving, transporting and releasing cotton bales.
Upon harvesting a cotton crop, the cotton is typically formed in round or rectangular bales for storage and transportation. Because of the relatively large size and heavy weight of these cotton bales, commercial manufacturers require a bale handling device that can be attached to the front of a vehicle, such as a tractor or lift truck, to lift and move these large heavy bales. One such device, often referred to as a break-out attachment, comprises an upper hook arm for engaging one of the wires wrapped around the cotton bale and two lower support arms for supporting and controlling the bale. The arms are typically attached to a shaft or frame, which is rotatably coupled to the front of the lift truck. The driver of the truck moves the break-out attachment into position to engage a cotton bale with the upper hook and lower support arms and then elevates the break-out attachment to lift the bale.
One drawback with existing break-out attachments is that the arms are generally fixed with respect to the shaft or frame. The driver of the lift truck must therefore maneuver the vehicle precisely into position relative to the cotton bale. This increases the amount of time required to retrieve each cotton bale and subjects the lift truck to potential damage from adjacent rows of bales. In addition, to engage the cotton bale, the driver must properly align all three arms with the bale. Otherwise, the bale may not be properly supported when it is lifted by the truck or one of the arms of the break-out attachment may get caught on an adjacent bale, possibly damaging either the arm or the bale.
Another drawback with existing break-out attachments is that they are generally constructed of a light duty frame and are not extremely durable. Because of the large size and weight of the cotton bales, break-out attachments undergo tremendous structural loads which often damage portions of the break-out attachment, causing the need for repair or replacement of the damaged portions or the entire break-out attachment. The maintenance costs of these devices, therefore, are extremely high. In addition, break-out attachments include moving components that are subject to excessive wear or jamming. For example, these devices typically include a shaft mounted to the base frame for rotating the upper and lower support arms about the vertical axis of the shaft. The shaft is rotatably supported by bearings or bushings and driven by some type of rotary actuator. These components (the bearings or bushings and the actuator), however, are generally exposed to abrasive dirt, dust and pieces of cotton that fly around the break-out attachment during handling of the cotton bale. The dirt and dust become lodged between these parts eventually subjecting them to excessive wear and possible jamming.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved bale handling apparatus for handling cotton bales. The apparatus should be configured to provide more flexibility in the positioning of the lift truck relative to the cotton bale to diminish the potential of damaging the truck and to decrease the time required to retrieve or release the bale. In addition, the apparatus should be durable to resist large and sudden structural loads during operation and it should have means for shielding any moving parts from dirt, dust and/or cotton pieces.